Heartquake
by jankisu02
Summary: I trust you," he said keeping the same expression on his handsome face. "but not the people around you." "Alfred-san is trustworthy." "Not when his bloody naked!" // Kiku's POV, T for implications


To: =Monteil4 in DeviantArt thanks again. ^^;

**WARNING: NOT BETA-EDITED**  
I'm still gonna send this to Aya...to be re-read...so there might be a lot of grammar errors and stuff. =3=

In Kiku/Japan's POV  
The title is "Heartquake" 'coz when I wrote this I was listing to Heartquake by Super Junior the lyrics don't really match this...well some parts do. Whatever I just thought Heartquake was an awesome title so yeah. ^^;

Characters don't belong to me. Enjoy? ;3;

* * *

The door of our bedroom made a loud thud as it hit the wall violently. I came dashing in without paying any interest to the loud noise I created. I unknotted my tie and threw it harshly on the bed we shared every night.

"Don't you dare turn your back on me, Kiku." He spoke as irritation colored his husky voice. I felt his usually gentle hand take my wrist roughly making me spun and face his angry face.

I glowered at his glaring emerald eyes. My expression infuriated yet more composed than the blonde man. He always let his emotions come before his thoughts which I did not.

"What else Arthur-san? What else do you want to hear from me? I told you the truth and I have apologized. Do you want me to kneel down and beg for your forgiveness as well?" I glared harder as my words sounded mocking.

"Apologized? That was not an apology!" his voice was getting louder and his grip more firm. "You affronted me, you did not ask for forgiveness! How can I be sure you won't do it again? Don't take me for a fool."

"Why must I reconcile so intently while I have not done anything wrong?"

"Because something like that might happen again."

"Do you not trust me?" I asked offended by his doubtful words. My heart felt like it was being crushed by iron hands. It hurts when he didn't trust me; when we fought. It pierced my heart and made me feel unloved.

"I trust you," he said keeping the same expression on his handsome face. "but not the people around you."

"Alfred-san is trustworthy."

He gritted his teeth and took my free wrist in his vicious hand. He forcefully made me face him fully and stated angrily, "Not when his bloody naked!"

"He was well clothed. He is not that kind of person Arthur-san." My voice was also reaching a high pitch. "You of all people should be well informed about that."

How could he talk ill of his own brother, correction, former brother? His former colony which he took care of like his own flesh and blood? "I don't know everything that runs in that git's mind." Sweat drops started to appear on both of our foreheads. "And another thing, you were in damn hotel room for crying out loud!" His eyes were burning with hatred.

"We were only talking."

"Oh yes, talking somewhere with strict privacy and a soft cottony bed, perfect for a simple chaste meeting." Sarcasm flowed with his hurtful lips.

"The documents were in his room."

"And his dirty desires!"

"Why are you overprotective?!" I screamed at him as his voice seemed to be heard by our neighbors. "I can take care of myself."

"No you can't." he threw me on the bed making a mess of it. I was immobile. My heart was being tormented by all of his accusations.

He pinned me on the bed and glared at me. "You're too vulnerable, Kiku. I won't let anything hurt you." He spoke as sincerity painted his words. "I don't want you getting near that bastard again."

"Who are you to give me such restrictions?"

"I'm your lover."

"A lover cannot give such orders." I was too blunt, anger overpowered me. "I am still myself, I can make my own decisions. If I refuse, you cannot do anything to contradict me."

"Oh bloody hell! Why are you so fucking annoying?!"

"Because you are too arrogant and protective!"

"Why do you even worry yourself? You don't have to do anything! You're just supposed to stay put and love me." Before I could speak his soft lips were pressed roughly against mine. I tried liberating my hands from his firm grip but failed. I could not shake my head in protest either. My cheeks turned crimson with his impious actions.

He pulled his greedy lips to give both of us air; he touched his lips again momentarily. His knee was suddenly in between my legs, pressing against my crotch. I flinched but he felt nothing. He shifted his lips from my lips to my neck.

I despised his gestures. It was from impulse. I did not want it, not while we were still clearing up things; not when I didn't feel loved. Nononono…

"No. Arthur-san. Stop." My voice was hushed. The pain, it was increasing greatly. My heart was overflowing of anguish. I felt liquid spill from my brown eyes. Did he not care about my feelings?

His touched did not stop. My body was not reacting, only tears seemed to move in my body. The pain was too dominant that happiness seemed alien in my heart. It hurt so much, sososo much. .

"Arthur-san please stop!" I exclaimed I could not take the unbearable pain any longer. It was eating my inside leaving nothing to heal.

To my fortune, Arthur-san stopped his erotic motions. He flashed his wide olive eyes upon my tears. He let go of my hands. I sat upright and he moved away slightly, creating some space. I could not take the ache any further. It was too much.

"Kiku,"

"I am not some kind of object, Arthur-san." I said as I wiped the waterfall of tears "I don't belong to anyone."

"Of course."

"But why do you claim me?"

"I don't."

"Then why does it feel so."

"I'm just protecting you."

"Your way of protecting is possessiveness."

"Kiku, I didn't intend that. I'm sorry if I'm seconding your feelings but…I don't want that. You know I love-"

"Don't say it." My eyes clenched closed. I did not want to hear him say it. It would be meaningless and hurtful. My heart was slowly being shard to pieces.

Silence invade the room…silence and uncertainty. "I…I will leave for now." I said faintly as little stings of pain kept stabbing my heart. I started to stroll to the open door, turning my back at the stunned man. I stopped when he spoke regret filling his voice, "Please don't leave me." I felt my body tremble. "I was wrong, I'm sorry. Please, please don't go."

I turned to him and coiled a forced smile, "Do not worry, I will be back." I could feel tears brimming in my optic orbs, "I hope you could wait for me." He stared at me as little crystal liquids slid down his beautiful emerald eyes, anguish dominating him.

"Just promise you'll be back because..." his voice was strained, "I can't live without you."

I nodded and went through the open door. A small click was heard as the door closed behind me and the tears just kept flowing down non-stop. _I'll be back for sure. _

END.

* * *

Arthur was suppose to die. :l but I just suddenly didn't continue with it....maybe 'coz the song changed when it got to that part. LMAO  
Anyways, this is like my first time to write about two people fighting...so its not that good. It's been a while since I last written a fanfic so please excuse the crappiness. sorry. ;^;

Thanks for reading and reviews really make me happy. ;w;


End file.
